Optical discs represent a popular medium for distributing content, such as movies, software, games, music, technical documents, and the like. Optical discs can come in many formats, for example, CDs, DVDs, and high definition optical discs, such as Blu-ray™ discs. Most of the optical discs sold to consumers are mass-manufactured in a molding or “pressing” operation. A master disc including a pattern of the data to be included on the disc is pressed against a blank optical disc in a physical stamping operation. The blank optical disc includes a material that can retain the pattern from the master. Another method of fabricating an optical disc includes burning data on to the disc. A high power laser can selectively heat parts of a material on the optical disc to change the physical properties of the material in the selected locations. The change in physical property (e.g., reflectivity) can be used to encode data in the optical disc. Most of the optical discs sold are created either through a molding or burning process.
Piracy of optical discs is one of the major concerns for content distributors. Counterfeit copies can be created from the original discs. The counterfeit copies include the same original content as the original disc and can be played in the same readers (e.g., CD player, DVD player, etc.) as the original copies.